


Watch the Throne

by lilithenaltum



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Religious Content, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare gives his little Moorish princess a taste of her going away present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Throne

“Your Eminence.”

Cesare Borgia smiled, eyes closed, his head tilted back towards the ceilings. “So you’ve come to say goodbye?” He let out a soft sigh and shifted a little on the steps that led to the Vatican throne. The throne room was empty, all members of the Vatican and the Pope himself out for a break. Only Cesare had stayed behind. He needed the quiet.

And he knew she’d find him here.

She said nothing, but he knew she was staring at him, her dark eyes narrowed, her mouth pouting. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight that shone through the high windows. Holding out his hand, he sat up and offered her slight smile, one he knew was more of a sad smirk than anything.

“You knew I had to leave, your Eminence,” she finally said, the lilt of her voice accenting every word with a pained and tired expression. “I’d warned you before-” “Yes,” he conceded. “Yes you did.” Cesare rubbed his eyes, before meeting her gaze. “Does not not do much to take the sting away, however much I have tried to prepare myself.” He offered her his hand again and she sighed softly before taking it. In one swift moment, he had her pulled down into his lap, his chin resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

”Amiyah,” he whispered, and she shook her head, thick curls swinging across her collarbone as she did. “My sweet…I mean not to cause you more distress…” “Then don’t make this any harder for me, Cesare,” she said, quietly but shaken. His touches had a way of shaking her to her core, and this he knew, using it at times to his advantage. “I promise I don’t intend anything of the sort.” She turned her head then and studied his face, her eyebrow raising and in spite of herself, she laughed. He joined her, leaning back against the throne steps again and bringing her with him. She settled against his chest and slid her fingers between his.

“Will you come to see me tonight?” Amiyah asked after long minutes of just sitting. “But of course,” Cesare answered, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. “If only as a goodbye gift.” She chuckled a bit, and raised her hand, sliding her fingers into his hair. “Mmmm and what a blessed gift. I’m not quite sure my betrothed would appreciate your…gift.” Cesare shrugged, the neck kisses turning into little nibbles. “If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll be thanking me. I’m a very good teacher if I say so myself.” She laughed loud and full then, the fingers in his hair tightening as she did. Cesare groaned a little. “Oh, but aren’t we full of ourselves? Your Eminence, I do say you have no shortage of ego.” “And of what use? If I’m a good teacher, I’m a good teacher. Of course, that is to say, I had an excellent pupil.” Amiyah said nothing, only grinned, shifting against him seductively, and Cesare blew out a soft breath. She was teasing him, and he’d be dammed if she got away with it.

“You’re playing with fire, princess.” She shrugged in response and continued her movements, humming something deep in her throat that made him even harder than he was. Her hands found his knees and she lifted her bottom a bit, inviting his hands to pull her dress up. He obliged. “Oh my little Moor,” he groaned into her ear and slid his hands underneath the luxe burgundy velvet, slowly making his way north of her knees to her warmth. He almost chuckled that she wore no smallclothes underneath.

“So you were planning a tryst in the throne room all along then?” She turned to him and captured his mouth in a searing kiss, nibbling along his bottom lip even as his fingers skimmed her hips and slid across her belly. “As you said, Your Eminence, you were quite the teacher. What kind of student would I be if I did not apply the lessons you taught me?” “Oh but of course, of course.” Cesare took her mouth again and dipped his fingers below, slowly touching her with long, measured strokes and she became putty in his hands. Long minutes of this and she was panting, her head thrown back on his shoulder, the sleeves of her dress riding down her shoulders. “Shall I test how ready you are for me?” Amiyah whimpered a yes, and his fingers delved into her, two of them, and she moaned loudly in the empty room.

Curling the digits up, he found her pleasure spot and began to knead, stroking her with his other hand as she ground against his palm. Her breathing came out in short, rapid pants and he knew she was nearing the edge from the way she rode his hand. “Shall I cum?” she panted out, voice breaking and Cesare simply nodded, speeding his fingers up and sucking on the skin of her neck. Within a few moments she tightened and became undone, letting out a little cry as her body stiffened and her orgasm washed over her. He continued to stroke her through the haze of pleasure but she swatted his fingers from her heat and stood up on wobbly legs. “Get up.”

Cesare blinked at her as he licked her essence from his fingers and hesitated for a few seconds, but obeyed. “Are you calling the orders now, my sweet?” She grinned, still panting, a light sheen of sweat coating her almond skin. “Only this once…it’s my next to last time with my sweet Cesare.” He smiled and began to walk towards her but she shook her head, holding her hand out to stop him. “No…no. Just…” She pursed her lips and then came forward towards him, grasping his red cardinal robe and began to unbutton. Cesare said not a word, no matter how curious he was, but continued to let her undress him…or, at least undo the fasts of his robes.

“Ah…see? I learned from the best!” she said with a giggle and Cesare could only laugh. He was completely bare underneath. “We are much more in sync than I thought,” he said, and as she undid the last button he could feel her eyes devouring his body. “Sit for me. On the throne.”

His eyes widened. “On…on the papal throne? My father’s chair? Amiyah, you-” “Would you deny me this? Just…it is only this one time, this last time. And I am all yours for tonight to take, anything you want, at your discretion. Just give me this, please?” He met her eyes, the pupils dilated, her lush lips parted, her bosom heaving as she breathed. He couldn’t deny her. He’d never been able to. And so, he sat.

It felt sacrilegious and was almost frightening. To think, if anyone were to catch them…even his father would be appalled. And yet, there he sat, naked but for the robes still on his arms and parted down his middle, exposing him just to where she needed him. The thought made him even harder.

Without another word, Amiyah ascended the steps to the thrown, hiking her long skirts up past her thighs and straddled him, sliding his length along the slick warmth of her cunt. He sucked in a breath and groaned, gripping her hips with one hand, and tugging her bodice down to expose her breasts. He took one dark nipple into his mouth and lavished it with attention, humming in pleasure as he did so. Amiyah bowed her head and whimpered, her hands tugging into his curls and he let go with a soft plop.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked gruffly and she nodded one time, lifting her hips just a little before sinking down on his thick cock. The hands around her hips gripped harder and they both cried out at the contact. Amiyah paused for a few moments to catch her breath, and then, meeting Cesare’s eyes, she began to move. She started out slowly, circling her hips and lifting herself up and down, the way he’d taught her months before. They found a steady rhythm and he met her thrust for thrust, dragging his mouth from her lips to her chin and down her throat again, and taking her other nipple into his mouth. She let out a moan and moved faster, taking him deeper inside her, her eyes closing in rapture.

“Cesare…” she whispered and he took her waist in his hands, lifting his hips in time with her own. “My little Moor,” he groaned, kissing her full lips, their tongues meeting. “Are you close?” She nodded, whimpering her yes. “I just need…hmmm…” she breathed, and he smiled against her skin. Cesare leaned forward, his lips right at her ear, his grinding against hers rapidly. “I know what you need. And I will always know, more than any other lover you take…more than your husband ever will. And when your body is in need, it is I you will think about…it will be me, and me alone…oh god…” Amiyah grasped the head of the throne’s chair and rocked against him faster, desperate for her release, his name falling from her lips in a chant. Cesare slid his fingers under her skirts and found her clit, circling it swiftly with two long expert fingers. It took just barely five more strokes and his mouth on her neck before she was coming, bring him over the edge with her in a flurry of cries and curses.

Amiyah leaned her head against Cesare’s, their breaths mingling, their hearts beating fast together. “If that was intended to whet my appetite for tonight…” Cesare chuckled, pushing her hips back and up so that he slid out of her. “Of course…and I thoroughly expect you be to be ready for me…completely at mercy for me, as you’d promised.” Amiyah nodded, biting her lip to suppress her smile and got up, her legs nearly numb, her body shaking with the come down. She smoothed her hair up, straightening her skirts and hair net, and gave him a cursory curtsy, to which he only grinned. “Do button up, Your Eminence. I’d hate for you to be caught like that.” She turned then, and walked swiftly from the throne out the room.

After buttoning his robes up and catching his breath, Cesare descended from the papal throne, giving it a once over and making sure it was still intact. He brushed his hands down his sleeves, picked up his hat, and left to plan his activities for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a spur after the Season 3 teaser came out for a friend-she loved it!


End file.
